Advances in microelectronics, material science and wireless technology have led to the development of sensors that can be used for accurate monitoring of previously inaccessible environments. Health monitoring, telemedicine, military and environmental monitoring are some of the applications where sensors can be used. Sensors used in connection with health monitoring may be applied to the external surface of the body or implanted inside the human body. Such sensors are referred to herein as “biosensors.” Biosensors may be used individually to monitor a particular part of the body or multiple sensors can be used in combination to form a network and collectively monitor the health condition of their carrier or host. Biosensors are often implanted inside the human body because biomarker sensing via a wet interface within the body may be required depending upon the particular biomarker being sensed and/or measured. Implantation typically requires a surgical procedure with the accompanying risks associated with surgery.
Vaginal rings, i.e. ring shaped devices intended to be inserted into the vaginal vault are also well known in the art. Vaginal rings of the type taught in the prior art are typically used either as drug delivery systems or as core body temperature monitors. In general, these devices are ring shaped, and comprise a pharmaceutically acceptable inert material. In some embodiments, the vaginal rings are elastic so as to be easily inserted into the vaginal vault of the user without a surgical procedure.
Some prior art vaginal rings intended for use as drug delivery systems have been constructed to include blind holes and through holes which are filled with the drug to be delivered to the vaginal region. The filled holes do not allow for flow of vaginal fluids through the body of the ring.
In summary, although known biosensors may be used to monitor the health condition of their carrier or host they typically require invasive surgical implantation if the monitoring of a wet interface is desired. Accordingly it is an objective of the present invention to provide a biosensor that can readily be placed within the body, in a location with a wet interface, without the need for surgical implantation.